


Juiceboxes W/ Art

by Kirby_Stilinski



Series: Septiplier Recycling Bin ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Apple Juice, Fluffy McFluff, Jack is a roasting hoe, Jealous!Mark, M/M, Sam is a hoe like her father, They are all their ages here bc they're amazing that way, They're hoes in a good way tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SOULMATES AND PARENTS AU!!!</p><p>Mark is an amazing drawer and forgetfully gets lost that he draws something that means something to Jack.<br/>Coincidentally, Jack believes his soulmate loves drawing and once knew her back in Ireland.<br/>It's up to their children to put the pieces together. Without craving apple juice first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juiceboxes W/ Art

**Author's Note:**

> Idk anymore. Help. HALP
> 
> Septiplier Awayy

-"SAAAAMMMMMM" She heard her father groan. She giggled and hid farther under the bed.

-"What'd she do now.." she heard Uncle Markimoo ask. 

-"Her damn apple juice again" Jack replied, frustration in his voice.

-"That's a dollar to the swear jar!" Tim replied, walking towards his shared bedroom.

-"Quit your shite. We know you cuss just as much as I do, Tim." Jack replied.

-"Tim. C'mon out." She heard Tim beckon. Sam scooted closer to the wall and heard Tim sigh. He waved an apple juice box in the small crevice and she practically slithered out to grab it.

-"There she is. Now Sam...what have I said about leaving your juice boxes everywhere half empty." Jack said in his father voice.

-"MARK SAID--" Sam began before Mark interrupted her.

-"LET'S order Chinese?" He said, nervously.

-"Dammit, Mark. What hav I said bout persuading ma child!" Jack said, throwing his head back in annoyance.

-" Hey,  Uncle Jack?" Tim said, Sam walking behind him and hiding behind his tall legs.

-"Yeah, Tim?" Jack replied, looking at him with his body slightly slanted.

-"that's a dollar for the swear jar, cunt" Tim ssid before sprinting to his room. Sam giggled and Jack turned to face her with mischievous glint in his eyes.

-"Say, Sam. What say you. Ice cream or Brownies?" He says. Sam was looking up at him...knowing his tricks..

-"I WANT A JUICEBOX!" She said, throeing up her arms in joy.

-"oh god.. you really arr me child." Jack said, laughing before hugging her dearly.

* * *

 

Mark was walking out of the grocery with Tim, both carrying a bag towards Mark's car when a group of girls giggle and wave at Tim. 

-"you know them?" Mark asked, looking at his son with a smirk.

-"no.." he said, completely unfazed by the question and action of the girls.

-"sure.." Mark replied before opening the trunk and putting in their groceries inside.

-"I'm not into.. oh umm.. those.. nevermind" Tim said before quickly hiding inside the passenger seat. Mark was nodding. So he WAS gay, no surprise there.. ever since he found him watching po--

_*phone ring*_

-"yup, Mark here" he said as he went into his car, and starting it up.

 _-"DID YA BUY THE JUICEBOXES"_ Jack said on the other kine of the call.

-"yeah, I did. Why. What's she up to now?" He replied. Tim asked who it was and Mark carefukly mouthed Jack, he nodded his head and looked out the window.

 _-"BECOZ SIGNE IS BACK. AND SHE WANTS TO SEE HER."_ Jack replied. Mark stayed silent. Jack stayed silent. 

-"oh...HER.." Mark replied. Controlling his anger by gripping the wheel.

-" _Mark...don't be like that...she's the mother of Sam.  I'm fookin glad she brought this bundle of joy to mah life. Even if she's rarely around.."_

-"sure. Whatever." Mark said as he hung up, angrily.

-"Dad have you met your soulmate?" Tim asked, his face no longer plastered on the window.

-"they're teaching you abouy soulmates already? Gee, Freshman year is advanced nowadays..." Mark noted, sighing and relief slowly fueling out his anger.

-"Dad...you had sex when you were a junior and I was left at your fucking college dorm 2 years later in a blanket.." Tim said, rolling his eyed.

-"I knew you cussed." Mark replied, smiling.

-"my point is.. mom was never your soulmate if she left me with you.. so.. have you met your soulmate?" Tim explained, eyeing his father closer.

-"Yes.. but.. they won't feel the same and I know they won't find out for a long time." Mark said, his smile fading away and a tear beginning to form.

-"And.. we learned that many parents pass on their soulmate likes and dislikes to their children... so... are you Bisexual?" Tim asked and Mark almost hit the brakes in shock. Almost.

-"WHAT. NO. Umm. No. How. Ugh goddamit yes." Mark said flustered turning a deep shade of red. 

-"knew it." Tim said, smirking.

-"is your soulmate a guy?" Mark asked, curious for the answer he might get.

-"haha, yeah.. he.. he knows it's me but hasn't said anything." Tim said, sadly.

-"oh it's alright. We encounter our soulmates at least once in our life. Fact." Mark explained, smiling a little. They continued talking about soulmates for the rest of the ride back to Jack's home when Mark realized he hasn't drawn something for his soulmate yet, so he drew a few quick sketches before he got lost in it and was drawing up his entire left arm and right hand. 

-"dad, what're you. Oh. Sweet sketches!" Tim said as he watched him draw one last thing before shoving his sleeve down and walking with him inside the house. He forgot to look admiring the drawings on one of his hands when Wiishu bumped into him and they both scoffed 

-"sorry, I wasn't watching where I was-- oh.." she said before stopping to look at his hand. Mark rushed inside following Tim when he heard her say .

-"I KNEW IT WAS YOU. GO GET HIM, FISHBACK. GO GET YOUR SOU--" and Mark closed the front door. 

-"is wii chu leaving again?" Sam asked, now hugging Tim's legs. 

-"yes Sam" Mark said as he walked farther into the house and heard a scream upstairs. Everyone ran up the stairs and found Jack laughing looking at his harms, the sketches from earlier now there. Tim looked at Mark with wide eyes and he nodded his head before plastering a fake smile for Jack. Tim looked down at Sam before leading them to their room.

-"sam.. wanna help me with something?" Tim said. She looked at him suspiciously before nodding her head vigorously. 

-"okay, so here is the plan.." he began, as he explained to her in a way they both understood. They coloured and drew and planned for hours until they got a good idea of what it was. Tim smiled at how clever the 6 year old was and he knew this wouldn't fail. Well...sort of..

* * *

 

-"TIM! SAM! COME AN GET YOUR SUPPA'" Jack yelled at the bottom of the stairs. Before turning and seeing Mark put plates on the table.

-"it's called dinner around here, Loughlin" Mark said, smiling.

-"oy! Shut tha hell up before I smack ya right in the shins" Jack said as he walked into thr kitchen. Jack began to pull out the pizza when he saw a small beer pitcher drawn in incredulous detail. A beer pitcher with the name of the pub he used to go to a long timr ago...

-"hey mark!" Jack yelled, runninf towards him. "Look'ad this!" He exclaimed, showing him the small sketch. Mark smiled a little and forced back his sadness...for Jack.

-"okay. So?" Mark said, looking up at the Irishman.

-"SO.. That means my soulmate knew me in Ireland! Mark, I think she knows who I am, mate." Jack said, a giant smile on his face.

-"yeah...I bet..." Mark said sullenly before Tim and Sam's footsteps could be heard trampling down the stairs. They were smiling devilishly and both went to their parents.

-"Dad, Can I talk to you for a second?" They asked in unison. Mark and Jack looked at each other before squinting at their children. Shade...

Sam pulled her father into the kitchen as Tim neared he and Mark closer to the corner of the dining room.

-"What're you two up to, now--" Mark began before Tim tugged on the sleeve of his hoodie.

-"Take off your jacket for dinner, Dad. Please?" Tim asked, begging in his eyes.

-"what? why?" Mark asked.

-"Just...please.." he said, looking for hope in his eyes.

-"Tim...I have my drawings and--"

-"dad, it won't matter hiding it. Just please ?" He asked, again. Mark sighed before complying to his offers and took off his jacket, laying it on the chair. 

-"now sit down and wait for dinner" Tim said as he went into the kitchen to see Sam's progress. She was marveling at the drawings on Jack's arms and Jack was smiling with her.

-"Tiny Box Tim!" She squealed as she hugged his legs. Tim smiled and she turned her face up to wink before cuddling into his legs again.

-"who's ready for suppa'?" Jack asked as he carried the pizza tray to the table. As they all sat down, mouths dripping from the food the fathers created, Sam quickly got her apple juice and put a straw in it when Tim cleared his throat after his first bite of the homemade pizza.

-"so.. umm, my soulmate is.. a guy.. " he said cautiously before Jack stared at him and breaking into a giant grin.

-"That's great! When did ya find out?" Jack asked.

-"recently.." Tim replied. Mark was about to reach for another slice when Tim winked at Sam and she remembered her cue.

-"uncle Markimoo what's that on your arm?" She asked, as subtly as she could. Suddenly the world froze and Tim looked at Jack, Mark stopped mid grab for the pizza slice, Sam giggled and Jack looked up to see Mark's arm before he dropped his pizza on his plate. Mark stared at the pizza with an intense gaze that the children were probably going to be under if this failed.

Tim passed Sam another juicebox under the tablr when she squeezed it and made a mess on herself.

-"oh darn. I'll go get her cleaned up." Tim said as he stood up and led a now juice drenched Sam upstairs where they quickly got a wet washcloth and she cleaned herself as they silently watched from the stairs.

-"Mark..what.. _are_..those.."Jack asked, quietly. Voice practically oozing anger and frustration.

-"They.um.. they.." Mark said as he slid on his jacket

-"DON'T BE--.. Don't be a fookin coward. Take off the jacket,  Mark." Jack said, his face now looking deadly. Mark did as he was asked before he began speaking again.

-"jack I just--"

-"How long." Jack whispered. "How long havr you known.." Jack said as he looked away from Mark in near disgust.

-"Jack.. I--"

-"HOW. LONG." He said, louder.

-"i..it's been nearly a few years..." Mark said, looking down, ashamed of himself. 

-"fookin christ, Mark" Jack said as he covered his face with his hands.

-"i get it. You're not..gay.. I'll just take my son and get out of your life if that helps." Mark said as he began standing up.

-"What? Wait, Mark. Wot?" Jack asked, looking up suddenly.

-"TIM, come downstairs..w-we're going out" he yelled up as he put on his jacket.

-"No.. no! Mark, please don't do this" Jack begged.

-"no Sean... I have to." Mark replied, tears forming in his eyes.

-"mark..." Jack said as he and Tim began walking out of the house.

-"goodbye, Sean" he said as he closed the door behind him. Jack stood there with tears he never were coming rolling down his face. Sam pulled on his pant leg and looked up at him.

-"yes,uh.. sweetie?" He said, kneeling down to meet her. She smacked him across the face before he hit him again.

-"GO AFTER MY UNCLE MARKIMOO!!" she screamed as she ran and grabbed a juice box and squirted it at him. Jack fell back and anger filled him before he realized what she actually said.

-"GO DADDY! GO!" She said as she weakly kicked him. Jack smiled a little before she practically pushed him onto his feet. Jack threw open the door and ran to Mark's car barely pulling out of the driveway when he hears Sam screaming "GO DAD!!" He leaps on the curb and slams into the hood of the car... before rolling off of it and landing on his shoulder.

-"JESUS FUCK CHRIST WHAT THE HOLY HELL WAS THAT!" Tim yelled. Mark got out of the car and looked to see the person dumb enough to do that. It was Jack.

-"ah fook me in the arse" Jack groaned as Mark picked him up.

-"What the hell, Jack?! You could have gotten hurt.. a lot more  "mark added, seeing his condition.

-"I love you, Mark" Jack said. "I fookin loved ya from the start and never said shite  but I was so angry becoz I was so stupid to not have known but I fookin love ya." He said. Mark looked at him before shaking his head.

-"No.. but.. you're not even--"

-"Oh for fucks sake, Mark. I've fuckrd a guy once. And another. And another. And I would be honored to fok you too" Jack said, laughing. 

-"don't be playing with my feelings like this, Jack.. are you.. serio--hmmph" Mark was cut off by a kiss from Jack. Mark laid his hand on Jack's neck and the latter on the American's face. The two held their liplock for a while before pulling away, their breaths raggrd and short.

-"I love you too" Mark replied, smiling.

-"you better" Jack replied, kissing him again.

-"oh hey, Uncle Jack?" Tim asked, cautiously from leaning against the car. Jack replied with a questioning hum, still kissing Mark.

-"That's 7 dollars for the swear jar" he replied. Mark shooed Tim away as he laughed, getting into the car and driving it back into the driveway as safely as possible. Mark and Jack held hands as they walked back into the house when they heard their neighbors laughing and clapping through the windows and Ms. Jones screaming on the phone "THEY FINALLY REALIZED"

-"Pfft, raggity ass hags" Jack said.

-"hey..Ms.Jones is a lovely lady" Mark retorted.

Both laughed as they entered the house, with their newfound love for one another.

 

 

 

* * *

**_Two Years Later..._ **

-"You may kiss the groom"

Mark smiled as he cupped his husband's face and pulled him into a kiss, Jack placing his hands on the other's hips. Friends and relatives clapped and cheered. Tim and Sam were both standing beside the two quickly ran down the aisle and opened up the small chaple doors before hopping into the new car. 

-"I told ya it'd work" Tim said, smiling.

-"Hand me my juicebox, Tiny Box Tim?" Sam asked.

-"Whatever you say, Septic Eye Sam."Tim chuckled as he gave her a juicebox. Mark and Jack jumped into the car before waving and driving off.

-"Wadda ya kids say we go to Disneyland!" Jack exclaimed from the front.

-"I'm 17, Dad." Tim said, rolling his eyes.

-" And I'm almost 10. Let's go!" Sam yelled happily from her seat. The four laughed as they drove to the house and Sam was smiling the entire way.

~ ** _The End_** ~

**Author's Note:**

> AREN'T I GOOD AT FLUFF. Right ._. Oh well. Hope you liked it. And don't forget to hit that Kudos button in THE FACE. LIKE A BOSS!


End file.
